<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Pleasant View and a Good Night’s Sleep by goosebxrry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503607">A Pleasant View and a Good Night’s Sleep</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/goosebxrry/pseuds/goosebxrry'>goosebxrry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>It is, M/M, aaah yes i am posting mumbsuma once again, anyway yes! enjoy!!, idk if they are any spelling mistakes i tried to proofread but its two thirty in the morning, idk what it is but their dynamic...., its good tho, sorry abt that, theyre basically just chatting then fall asleep, yeah - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:46:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/goosebxrry/pseuds/goosebxrry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mumbo and Xisuma chatting and enjoying the sunset as they fall asleep. Somethings you gotta enjoy the simple things in life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mumbo Jumbo/Xisumavoid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Pleasant View and a Good Night’s Sleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi !! i appear once more in a span of 24 hours to present to you, a mumbsuma fic. another.</p><p>okay im not betraying mumbskall thats still my favourite mumbo ship but,,,, idk my dude this pair has some good chemistry,,,,,,</p><p>anyway yeah, mc personas only dont ship real people and enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s a nice view from up here,” Xisuma finally said.</p><p>He’d stopped by earlier to tell Mumbo that he’d fixed up the issues with his iron farm— just a minor bug. However, once he’d gotten ready to leave, Mumbo had insisted he stayed for dinner.</p><p>“My treat, you’ve been working hard,” he’d said. Xisuma wanted to get back to his admin duties, but... something about Mumbo’s intonation, the soft and gentle voice he used... he just couldn’t say no.</p><p>Then dinner had turned into light conversation, which itself had become sunset-gazing and cloud-watching (there weren’t any stars, at least not yet.)</p><p>“You’ve also got a few good places to see the sunset over the jungle, have you not?” Mumbo asked, shifting and letting himself lean back on his elbows. His blazer had been discarded sometime between then and when and Xisuma arrived, leaving him in his white button-down and loosened tie.</p><p>Xisuma found it hard looking at the sky and not the absolute wonder of a man beside him.</p><p>“I mean, yeah, but they’re not this high up.” He replied, following suit and leaning against the cool, smooth, stone. It was, as far as he knew, the space left behind by the charrot. “And it’s more overgrown, I kept a lot of the trees.”</p><p>“Oh yeah, the trees,” Mumbo said, most likely to himself. For a moment, they were both quiet.</p><p>Xisuma glanced peripherally at the redstoner, watching curiously as he stared so contentedly at the darkening sky. He seemed to be in genuine awe at how it rapidly changed colour from red to magenta to purple, fading into a dark and wonderful blue.</p><p>But all X could focus on, no matter how hard he tried, was him.</p><p>The small yet bountiful freckles that dotted his cheeks, the way his hair swooped delicately to one side, the barely noticeable redstone stains that coloured his hair and cheekbone and shirt light red.</p><p>He still remembered the day Mumbo joined, how excitable and young he was back then. Shy, but only if you didn’t know him.</p><p>Then again, they all were a bit younger back then.</p><p>But now? He seemed so serene, a small smile playing at his lips, but other than that, he almost would seem sad to an outsider by his lack of words or movement.</p><p>Xisuma didn’t even realize his hand was moving, sliding across the stone, until it bumped Mumbo’s, who jumped a little and glanced down.</p><p>Immediately, as fast as a creeper ran from a cat, he pulled his hand back to rest a foot or so away. He must he tired, he wasn’t usually so courageous. What was he thinking? Maybe he should get going, he was probably overstaying his welcome. Oh no, what if—</p><p>Before his brain could continue down that rabbit hole, Mumbo reached over and slipped his hand into X’s, holding it tightly, reassuringly, most of all, kindly. It gave him that warm and tingly feeling again, and somewhere in his chest, his heart stuttered.</p><p>“You know, if you like the view, you should stop by more often.” Mumbo said quietly, though there was a certain warm undertone to his words.</p><p>“...Yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah.” He said in response, turning his head. Their eyes met, and Xisuma could feel every emotion he’d ever felt melting into a little puddle on the ground that represented his brain. Mumbo smiled fondly— ‘lovingly’ wasn’t a word his mind could handle right now.</p><p>It felt so intimate, even if they weren’t that close as far as distances went. Just being able to gaze at the other’s eyes, take in every speck of colour.</p><p>Then Xisuma stifled a yawn as he leaned back. Holding hands was a bit of a change, but by no means an unwelcome one. It felt so right, so natural. He couldn’t complain when Mumbo scooted over to lean on his wide.</p><p>The one thing about being Stridersuma, in comparison to Beesuma, was how warm he was. All the time. His skin was like burning embers, always melting ice he really did try his very best to transport, accidentally burning other hermits if it was a particularly warm day or if he’d been in the Nether recently.</p><p>(The only really good thing was that the number of kitchen accidents that were triggered by him grabbing a hot pan in a derp moment, or the number of times he’d attracted piglins and ghasts with a shout of pain as he walked over magma, had gone down significantly.)</p><p>But all Mumbo did upon feeling his heated skin and armour in the comparably chilly night air was sigh contentedly and wriggle so he was snuggled just perfectly against him, soaking up the warmth.</p><p>X chuckled softly and allowed himself to relax.</p><p>“You cold?” He asked, gently wrapping an arm around him. It was a little strange, cuddling with someone he’d never really thought of like... this. But that wasn’t a complaint. Mumbo smiled, exhaling softly and shifting so he could still see the setting sun.</p><p>“You’re very warm,” He mumbled.</p><p>Not really an answer, but Xisuma couldn’t care less.</p><p>Mumbo buried his head into the crook of X’s neck, just under the helmet’s seal. He didn’t seem to mind it too much, just accepting that it was a necessity— if that. Maybe he wasn’t bothered at all.</p><p>It was a nice change, especially considering how some of his old partners had complained about it, saying it was annoying and got in the way.</p><p>He got used to taking it off around them, ignoring how his lungs burned— until he met some of his first friends in Hermitcraft and they forced him to put it on. It was like he’d remembered how to breathe.</p><p>But Mumbo wasn’t like that, why was he comparing?</p><p>It was a definitely welcome change of perspectives, he mused, as the redstoner wrapped an arm around him in what could possibly be described as an exhausted hug, one that made him feel safe and grounded and fuzzy inside.</p><p>“...Do you mind sleeping here?” Mumbo asked, voice slurred. Xisuma couldn’t help but smile. How polite.</p><p>“ ‘Course not,” He replied, resting his head on Mumbo’s and letting his eyes slip close. It was pleasantly different from sleeping alone in his base. He was happy and warm. So, so, happy.</p><p>He heard Mumbo mumble something as he fell asleep, the noise resembling something along the lines of “love you”, but perhaps it was just a goodnight. He was too tired to be sure.</p><p>The last bit of his consciousness dissolved into comfortable sleep.</p><p>▽</p><p>Sunlight tickled Xisuma’s eyelids and he reluctantly opened them, allowing his senses to return.</p><p>Mumbo was still clung to him like a koala, facial hair tickling what exposed skin was on his neck. The gentle feeling of a heart beating against him was so much more than a nice feeling.</p><p>It had never happened before— the experience of waking up beside Mumbo was new.</p><p>But it was something Xisuma hoped he could get used to.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tysm for reading and have a marvellous morning/afternoon/night!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>